Sur la Route
by Altar
Summary: Lexa parcoure le pays au gré de petits boulots saisonniers, seule, vivant dans son camion. Son quotidien n'est que solitude. Un jour elle dégote un travail de vendangeuse au Domaine de L'Arche. Elle ignore encore que cet été là, sa vie morose va changer... [Clexa]
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**_

 _ **Comme vous tous je suppose, je suis devenue une grande fan du couple Lexa/Clarke.**_

 _ **Au départ, j'avoue que la saison 1 de the 100 ne m'emballait pas vraiment… Puis le personnage de Lexa est arrivé. Et là, j'ai accrochée, devant une totale addict, attendant chaque jeudi avec grande impatience. Puis le fameux 3X07 est arrivé…. Et là, j'ai été littéralement anéantie que mon personnage préféré ne soit plus.**_

 _ **J'ai lu avec grand intérêt les différentes fictions que vous avez écrites. Ça m'a donnée envie de me lancer. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas une écrivaine, et j'ignore si ce début est prometteur et intéressant pour vous et si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou non. J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience et aussi avec crainte, j'avoue.**_

 _ **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Sur la route**

 _ **Prologue**_

Le paysage défilait, plat, long, ennuyant, tandis que son camion avalait les kilomètres l'amenant à destination d'un énième travail saisonnier. Au volant de son Mercédès 509 aménagé en camping car, la jeune femme parcourait le pays depuis des années, vivant au jour le jour, changeant de trajectoire au fil des petits boulots qu'elle décrochait via des annonces. Elle n'avait besoin que de peu de choses, en effet, toute sa vie était contenue dans cet espace de vie qu'elle conduisait. Son regard vert se tourna dans cet environnement viable qu'elle s'était créé. Le camion disposait de tout le confort nécessaire, un lit suspendu 2 places occupait l'espace au fond de la cabine, en dessous des placards contenant quelques vêtements. Une kitchenette avec frigo, lavabo ornait le coté gauche. En face un canapé, une table basse sur laquelle trônait un ordinateur portable. Une cabine de douche/wc sec se trouvait juste derrière son siège conducteur. Enfin un poêle à bois lui permettait de chauffer cet espace. Des étagères contenaient sa passion d'apprendre, des centaines de livres s'accumulant dessus. Bien qu'elle disposait d'internet, rien ne remplaçait le toucher et l'odeur du papier des pages d'un livre. Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur sa guitare accrochée au mur. La composition étant aussi un exutoire comblant la solitude de son choix de vie.

Voyant le panneau d'entrée de la petite ville qui allait être son point de chute pour l'été, elle stoppa son camion sur le bas côté, et décida de se rendre présentable pour rencontrer son futur patron.

En ce mois de mai, la chaleur était déjà étouffante, annonçant un été caniculaire. Avec lassitude elle releva ses cheveux bruns qui collaient la peau de sa nuque, s'étira pour détendre son corps des centaines de kilomètres qu'elle venait de parcourir, puis se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous une bonne douche froide. Ayant débarrassé son corps de la moiteur désagréable le recouvrant, elle s'habilla d'une petite chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de toile couleur crème. Elle releva sa longue chevelure brune en une queue de cheval tout en regardant l'image renvoyée par le miroir sur pieds ornant la porte de sa cabine de douche. Jugeant son apparence acceptable, elle reprit place au volant et se dirigea vers les collines recouvertes de longs champs de vignes.

Vérifiant qu'elle était a la bonne adresse, elle gara son camion dans la cour d'un grand domaine regroupant de nombreux bâtiments. En descendant de la cabine, elle fut accueillie par 2 grands dobermans aboyant pour signaler sa présence alors que sans peurs, elle se dirigeait vers la maison de maitre, les chiens l'entourant.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un homme mûr, les cheveux et la barbe poivre et sel. Ses yeux fixant l'arrivante et un sourire accueillant ornant son visage. D'un geste il éloigna les 2 molosses, puis tendit la main en disant :

\- « Bonjour, vous devez être Lexa Woods ? »

\- « Oui c'est moi. Monsieur Kane ? »

\- « Appelez moi Marcus, tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom ici » dit' il avec un sourire. Puis il l'invita a entrer.

Sans un mot elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qui semblait être son bureau.

\- « Asseyez vous Lexa, j'attendais votre arrivée, j'ai déjà préparé votre contrat. Au téléphone vous m'aviez dit ne pas avoir besoin de l'hébergement et du couvert que nous mettons a disposition de nos saisonniers. C'est bien cela ? »

\- « Oui. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans mon camion. Mais est-il possible de disposer de branchement à l'eau et à l'électricité ? si ce n'est pas possible, ca ne fait rien, je dispose d'un groupe électrogène et de cuves de 400 litres d'eau… et bien sûr ma consommation sera déduite de ma paie…»

Marcus sourit à cette tirade annoncée par la jeune femme qui conservait les yeux baissés, mal à l'aise de sa demande.

\- « Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais vous indiquer les différents endroits du domaine où vous pouvez vous installer. »

Rassurée par l'amabilité de son nouveau patron, Lexa se détendit. Ayant signé son contrat, Marcus lui fit faire le tour du domaine. La jeune femme choisit de stationner son camion à quelques mètres d'un hangar, cet emplacement agréable disposait d'une vue magnifique sur les vignes et avait l'avantage d'être à l'ombre de plusieurs saules majestueux. L'homme la laissa s'installer, lui proposant de venir rencontrer le soir même, les autres saisonniers à un pot de bienvenu. Le travail commencerait le lendemain.

Le ciel prenant une teinte orangé, Lexa se dirigea vers la cour devant la maison de maitre. Des tables en bois et des bancs avaient été disposés. Des dizaines de plats constituant un buffet froid et des amuses gueules trônaient sur 2 des 3 tables, la 3eme était visiblement un petit bar avec des dizaines de bouteilles de vins de l'année précédentes mais aussi de jus de fruits et autres boissons non alcoolisées. Elle hésita un instant à s'avancer devant la cinquantaine de personnes présentes. Mais, elle devait faire un effort, donc respirant un bon coup, elle s'approcha timidement et mal à l'aise sous les regards des participants. Marcus vint vers elle, et l'invita à se servir un verre. Prenant un verre de jus d'orange, elle se glissa dans un coin, laissant son regard parcourir la foule. La grande majorité des saisonniers avaient environ son âge. Ils semblaient tous se connaitre au vue des embrassades et des conversations animées, ce qui accentua son mal-être lui donnant l'envie pressante de retourner dans le calme et la sécurité que représentait son camion. Alors qu'elle allait faire une échappée, Marcus se retrouva à côté d'elle et la poussa gentiment à se rapprocher des autres alors qu'il commença un speach d'accueil.

\- « Bonsoir à tous. Bien que la plupart d'entre vous connaissent déjà cet endroit, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au domaine de l'Arche. Comme chaque année, le temps des vendanges est arrivé. J'espère que comme les autres années, vous accomplirez avec motivation et sérieux votre travail afin de participer à l'élaboration d'une tout aussi excellente cuvée que l'année précédente… »

Des rires et des encouragements accueillir ses premiers mots tandis que de nombreux verres de vin se levèrent avec des regards appréciateurs.

Lexa écouta d'une oreille la fin de son discours, le regard plongé au fond de son verre. Dès que ses derniers mots furent prononcés, elle tenta de s'éclipser. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'une jeune latine qui se précipita presque sur elle.

\- « Salut ! Je ne t'ai encore jamais vue par ici. Tu t'appelle comment ? tu viens d'où ? Tu va voir, ici c'est marrant, on s'amuse bien. Tu es pas dans le dortoir ? je ne t'y es pas vue. Tu dors où ? … »

Alors que j'amorçais un mouvement de recul face à l'exubérance de la jeune fille tout en ne pouvant que bredouiller face au flot de question, j'ouvris de grands yeux surpris en voyant sa tête basculer suite à un claque administrée par une autre jeune femme.

\- « Oh, Raven, calme-toi ! tu lui fais peur ! » puis avec un regard d'excuse vers moi tandis que la latine grognait de mécontentement tout en se frottant le crâne, elle poursuivit : « Désolée, cette folle s'appelle Raven, moi c'est Octavia. On habite dans le coin, donc du coup on connait presque tout le monde. Tu t'appelle comment ? »

\- « Moi c'est Lexa. »

Voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien d'autre, Octavia lui sourit et lui tendit la main tout en disant

\- « Enchantée Lexa, et bienvenue à l'Arche. »


	2. Chapitre 1 : Qui est-elle ?

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord merci aux followers, ça fait super plaisir.**_

 _ **Merci à pour sa rewiew. ^^**_

 _ **Voici le premier chapitre fraichement écris.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Qui est–elle ?**

La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, étalée sur son lit, vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un shorty, Lexa grogna en entendant des coups répétés et la voix forte de Raven. Cette dernière tambourinait à la porte de son camion tout en l'appelant d'un air enjoué. Se forçant à ouvrir un œil, son regard vert se tourna vers son réveil qui indiquait 5h45 du matin. Bien que l'alarme ait sonnée un quart d'heure plus tôt la jeune femme l'avait éteint brutalement avant de se rendormir. Mais face à l'insistance de la jeune latine qui désormais tentait d'ouvrir la porte de son camion, Lexa fut forcé de se lever en grognant qu'elle arrivait.

\- « Allez Lexa, dépêche toi ! Le petit déj est prêt ! »

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas souhaitée profiter de la pension et des repas fournis par le domaine viticole, Lexa se retrouvait chaque jour entrainé par Raven et Octavia qui n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser la jeune femme dans sa solitude.

La brune s'étira, ignorant les courbatures et ses muscles échaudés par le travail physique qu'elle accomplissait chaque jour dans les immenses champs de vignes. Elle se déshabilla et alla profiter d'une douche froide pour se réveiller, mais aussi pour faire disparaitre la sueur nocturne qui recouvrait son corps. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle travaillait à L'Arche, comme disait familièrement les saisonniers, et tout du long de cette semaine, la chaleur n'avait cessé d'augmenter. La canicule s'annonçait longue et pénible pour les travailleurs, penchés dans les champs à couper et récolter les grappes de raisins sous un soleil de plomb et une atmosphère étouffante. Lexa, pourtant habituée à ce type de travail, souffrait comme tous de ses conditions, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir malgré la fatigue de ses journées tant la chaleur l'incommodait la nuit. Elle ouvrait pourtant les fenêtres et vasistas de son camion afin de créé un courant d'air dans l'habitacle, mais ne parvenait finalement qu'à somnoler un peu chaque nuit après s'être retourné sans cesse dans son lit.

Sortant de la douche rafraichissante, elle s'habilla d'un mini short en jean délavé qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et d'un simple top vert tout en se coiffant d'un chapeau de paille après avoir rassembler ses cheveux en un chignon serré, dégageant ainsi sa nuque. Enfin, elle se chaussa de vieilles chaussures de randonnée adaptée à un travail dans les champs plus ou moins escarpés qu'elle devait arpenter courbée avec sa serpette et son seau. Elle savait déjà qu'avant 10h du matin, elle serait déjà en sueur et aurait de nouveau besoin d'une bonne douche. Sa peau avait déjà pris un hâle doré très prononcé tranchant vivement avec les parties de son corps qu'elle n'avait pas exposées au soleil dans les champs. Regardant son réveil, elle vit 6h s'afficher, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres saisonniers attablés dans la cour de la maison de maitre et profitant d'un petit déjeuner copieux.

Elle s'assit en bout de table, près de Raven et Octavia qui l'accueillir avec le sourire. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et se servit un bol de café. Les 2 jeunes saisonnières ne s'étonnèrent pas du mutisme de Lexa. Déjà qu'elle parlait peu, elles avaient vite appris que la jeune routarde ne prononçait pas un mot avant d'avoir sa dose de caféine.

Voyant 2 camionnettes se garer dans la cour, les jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent de finir leurs déjeuner avant de se rassembler devant les véhicules. Afin de limiter la pénibilité du travail lors de cette canicule, et avec l'accord des saisonniers, Marcus avait proposé de commencer le travail a 6h15 du matin au lieu de 8h, et de terminer à 16h15 au lieu de 18h. Les vendangeurs pouvaient ainsi profiter de la relative fraicheur du début du jour. Il mettait aussi a disposition des travailleurs de grosses jerricane d'eau afin de les laisser s'hydrater tout au long de leur journée.

Malgré toutes ses dispositions, cela n'avait pas empêcher certains d'avoir des malaises, coups de chaleurs, et autres insolations. Les personnes souffrantes étaient alors reconduites au domaine et étaient ausculter par le médecin de la ville.

Ce jour là ne fit pas exception, vers 11h, alors que la chaleur et le soleil atteignaient leurs paroxysmes, Raven qui travaillait sur la ligne voisine de celle de Lexa, elle tomba soudain a genoux. La jeune latine était saisie de tremblements et de suées tandis que son teint avait blanchi. Voyant le malaise de sa collègue, Lexa se glissa entre les pieds de vignes et la rejoignit en appelant le porteur responsable de leurs lignes. L'homme déposa le panier qu'il portait sur son dos, et malgré les protestations de Raven, la porta jusqu'à la camionnette suivit par Octavia qui avait cessée de travailler, inquiète de l'état de son amie. Lexa, quant à elle, suivie des yeux l'évacuation de la latine avant de se remettre a travailler. Non pas qu'elle se moquait de la santé de la jeune femme, mais uniquement car elle savait que sa présence n'était pas requise.

A midi, la pause repas fut annoncée, tout les vendangeurs se rassemblaient vers les camionnettes sans un mot, accablés par l'atmosphère étouffante. Prenant un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau, ils s'installaient à l'ombre des véhicules, tentant de se rafraichir un peu. C'est alors que Marcus arriva au guidon d'un quad, puis portant son regard sur les employés épuisés, leurs annonça que la journée était finie. C'est avec gratitude que les saisonniers remballaient leurs matériels et montaient dans les camionnettes, ne songeant qu'à une bonne douche froide.

Une fois dans la cour du domaine, alors que tous descendaient des véhicules, Jasper, l'un des porteurs, ne put s'empêcher d'accueillir ses collègues à grand renfort de jet d'eau, lançant ainsi une bataille d'eau géante entre les 50 employés ravis de ce rafraichissement tant espéré.

Lexa tenta de s'éclipser discrètement de cette cohue, s'était sans compter sur Monty qui lui bloqua le passage armé d'un seau d'eau.

-« Non Monty » dit' elle avec un regard sérieux en reculant d'un pas.

Le jeune homme afficha un grand sourire puis sans un mot, lança le contenu de son récipient sur la jeune brune. Le choc de l'eau froide sur son corps échaudé lui arracha un cri de surprise, et tandis qu'elle écartait les mèches de cheveux s'étant collé à ses yeux, un second seau placé haut au dessus de sa tête fut versé, achevant de la tremper. Elle resta figée, dégoulinante, son top collé à son buste, son chapeau de paille dont les bords pendaient mollement autour de son visage, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts de stupeur.

Déjà ses assaillants se ruaient sur d'autres victimes, énervée d'avoir été prise pour cible et de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait désormais, Lexa enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes détrempées, les tenant d'une main, et de l'autre elle retira son chapeau déformé par l'eau et se dirigea nu pied et tout en grommelant vers son camion.

C'est alors qu'un rire cristallin l'a surpris, relevant les yeux, elle vit une jeune femme blonde, vêtue d'une petite robe d'été blanche et portant une sacoche, sortir de la maison de maitre. Cette dernière la regardait avec un amusement certain que Lexa devinait sans peine malgré les lunettes de soleil et le chapeau de l'inconnue. La routarde la fusilla du regard avant de prendre fermement la direction de son camion. Tentant de marcher avec assurance et toute la dignité que lui permettait le contact du sol brûlant sur ses pieds nus, tout en sentant le regard de la blonde sur elle.

Qui était cette femme qui s'était moquée d'elle ?


End file.
